Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
|-|Jotaro Kujo= |-|Star Platinum= Summary Jotaro Kujo is the grandson to Joseph Joestar and Great Great Grandson to Jonathan Joestar. Jotaro gained his Stand because DIO was stabbed by the Stand Arrow which gave every Joestar a Stand. Jotaro didn't want to fight DIO since he believed it was nonsense until he saw that his mother was being killed by her own Stand and that the only way to save her was to kill DIO within fifty days. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B,' Low 7-B' to High 8-C with Star Platinum Name: Jotaro Kujo (Called JoJo by his friends) Origin: Death Battle (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Gender: Male Age: 17 in Part 3, 28 in Part 4, 30 in Part 5, 40 in Part 6 Classification: High School Student in Part 3, Marine Biologist in Part 4, 5 & 6 Powers and Abilities: |-|Jotaro Kujo=Battle Result Impediment (Type 1), Has a Minor Resistance to Time Stop (Can see events in stopped time even after his time stop has run out) |-|Star Platinum=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has enhanced eyesight which allows Jotaro to see vast distances and examine nearly invisibly small objects), Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Can stop time for five seconds), Body Control (Can store up all of its power in its finger and stretch it out), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) Attack Potency: Average Human Level,' Small City Level' (Destroyed a set of diamond teeth which was calculated to be 3,000,000 tons of TNT or 3 Megatons) to Large Building Level (Despite this calculation, Star Platinum is still weaker than Kenshiro whose best feats are punching a skyscraper in half and blowing up a tank) with Star Platinum Speed: Average Human Movement Speed with Relativistic+ reactions (Can react to attacks from Silver Chariot and The World), Relativistic+ (Is comparable to Silver Chariot which was able to cut a beam of light while it was moving) to Supersonic (Despite his Relativistic+ speeds, Kenshiro was still able to get passed Star Platinum, Kenshiro's best speed feat being able to knock bullets out of the air) with Star Platinum Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Average Human Level, Small City Level to Large Building Level with Star Platinum Durability: Average Human Level, Small City Level (Survived hits from The World which is it is equal in strength) to Large Building Level (Can be damaged by Kenshiro) with Star Platinum Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range to Several metres, Hundreds of Kilometres with Sniper Bullets, Universal with Time Stop Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Any damage that Star Platinum takes so does Jotaro, He can only stop time for five seconds at max and at minimum he can only stop time for a second Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Star Platinum: '''Star Platinum is a Close-Range Stand which takes the form of a tall muscular man which is roughly Jotaro's size. It has incredible speed, strength and precision. Its main method of attack is to rapidly punch any opponent that gets into his range. Jotaro gained Star Platinum after DIO was pierced by the Stand Arrow and every one of Jonathan's descendants gained a Stand. ** '''Super Strength and Speed: Star Platinum has been shown to be one of the strongest and fastest Stands period. Star Platinum can casually stop the force of a moving truck, pull and throw a car with one arm, can break bolder sized teeth within seconds and hold up a steamroller while it is being forced down on him by The World's punches. Star Platinum's speed allows it to fight on par with other Stands like Silver Chariot which can react to beams of light. ** Enhanced Eyesight: Star Platinum has enhanced sight which can be used to see impossibly small objects as if he was looking through a microscope or to use its eyes like binoculars to see far away objects in a good amount of detail. ** Precision: Star Platinum, despite its strength and speed can control its power to do precise tasks such as catching a bug-sized Stand between its fingers without crushing it, catching a bullet from a gun fired mere centimetres from Jotaro's head, being able to perfectly sketch a fly from a blurry image in seconds and removing a flesh bud which is so difficult that even professional brain surgeons can't remove it without killing the person it is attached to. ** Star Finger: Star Platinum can store power in its finger which stretches Star Platinum's fingers which can be used to pierce through people and attack opponents outside of Jotaro's range. *** Star Platinum The World: During the final battle with DIO, Star Platinum evolved into Star Platinum The World, this upgraded version of Star Platinum allows Jotaro to stop all time across the universe for a maximum of five seconds, it also allows him to see into other peoples stopped time even after his own time stop has ended. The only downside is that as Jotaro became older he couldn't use time stop as often since it put a strain on his body due to his age. Due to Jotaro not using time stop at all from the fight with DIO to the fight with Josuke (A timespan of ten years), Jotaro became out of practice with Time Stop and could only stop time for a single second, however, with repeated uses of time stop he eventually built up to his maximum of five seconds. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7